


【MOP】暂时修整（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 飞机与汽车之间真的存在不可逾越的沟通障碍吗？





	【MOP】暂时修整（NC17）

昆塔莎事件之后，沉寂多年的宇宙大帝因为外部能量的刺激又似乎有了苏醒的先兆。

一个共同的、又无比强大的可怕敌人的出现，足矣使得多方人马停止争斗并把最新的作战目标聚焦其上。值得庆幸的是，宇宙大帝尚未完全苏醒，各项机能仍然被混沌所笼罩，目前所存在的威胁，仅是几条时不时从地底里钻出来的能量吸收管道。它们偏爱地球上的能源，核电厂，水电厂，以及油井，都曾有目击的报道。

 

 

1

“听说你声音找回来了？说几句来听听。”

“GO FUCK YOURSELF.”酒吧的背景音乐配合着脏话显得异常突兀。

“又是哪里搞来的剪切音源？”

“电~影~”谷歌电子女声回答。

“你和你的大哥一样都被碳基文化毒害了。”

“你和你的老大一样都被机械虱子弄傻了。”Siri机械的声线响起。

“他U球的，我才没被寄生过。”警车突然加速超过了身边的跑车，恶作剧般扬起的红色沙土下雨一样落在对方的挡风玻璃上。路障似乎急着为自己正名，而忘记反驳自己上司是不是真的被弄傻了。

黄色的雪佛兰紧紧跟在警车身后，他的变形齿轮松动，引擎盖裂开了一道黑漆漆的口子，不过很快又合上了。他们一前一后拐进采油矿井的大门。“路障，以前在赛博坦，”在咔咔咔的变形声中，一个从来没听过的男声响起，“只有刚下流水线的幼生体，才会把‘保护与解放’如此健康向上的标语改成‘惩罚与奴役’这样高调的弱智涂装。”说完，博派汽车人猛地一个后空翻，躲开了假条子——那充满暴发户品味、金色、上头还中二无比烙着“奴役”二字的指虎铁拳。

 

 

2

“威震天，编号NK90的采油矿井已经肃清完毕。”

“在处理这种‘小事’上，你总不会让我失望。”

路障是个聪明的虎子，他自然是明白自家上司话里有话。不过这也怨不得他。飞机和汽车构造差异使得他很难参与进比较重要的空战中。虽然如果硬要为那些重要的空战加上数量，大概是很多很多场。

他的老上司又说话了，声音隆隆像个燃烧不完全的发动机：“告诉我，和那些小汽车人相处的怎么样？”

路障的电子脑里，不合时宜地浮现出灵巧又勇敢雪佛兰跑车的3D投影。

同僚换了一茬又一茬，名字一个赛一个陌生，时有他翻遍整个CPU都检索不出对方的具体信息；敌人却反倒成某种了长情的永恒，在公路上你追我赶的戏码放置现在都显得格外有趣。要路障来说，虽然他对擎天柱博爱又仁慈的做派不屑一顾，可汽车人的确是更加熟悉的存在。

但是说谎几乎是每个霸天虎成员的内置出厂元件，路障的四只光学镜交替闪烁着红色与蓝色的光，似乎在思考，下一地球秒，又恢复了惯常的红色：“愚蠢而麻烦，缺乏效率且同情芯泛滥。”每次见面装深沉，到头来还是憋不住要聒噪地教训自己，以及一定程度的暴力倾向……他却并不讨厌大黄蜂这样做。不过说话要看场合，对威震天更是如此。

“看来你对合作肃清的安排不太满意？”

威震天什么时候那么体恤下属了？路障电子脑外壳上的管线抽搐：“不。我还挺享受折腾那个小汽车人的。”

 

 

3

【我们谈谈。】

加密通讯那头的对象几乎是立刻就回复了。【如果与行动无关，请不要打扰我。】

没事就不能找你谈谈吗？炉渣的Prime。【事关你们那只烦人的小蜜蜂，还有路障。】

【目前为止他们合作的还不错，我不认为有什么可谈的。】

【你总是那么理想化，有些事并不是你从光学镜看到的那样，Prime。】威震天CPU转得飞快，他输入了一行坐标【来这里详谈。】

很长时间都没有新的通讯弹出来。威震天并不着急，他笃信对方一定会同意，如此戏码在过去几百万年里已经上演过无数回。

等了几乎有半个地球循环时，终于一段回复在屏幕的下方亮起。【你要是敢耍花招，另外一条手臂也别要了。】

 

 

4

擎天柱抬头就看见极其标准的圆形天空。

他所收到的坐标位于某个废弃的核反应塔内。同其它被废弃的反应塔一样，人工铺设的砖墙早已在大自然的力量面前而消散，不过这里并没有变成积蓄死水的深潭，不知何处飘来的植物种子在塔底安了家，柔软的墨绿色枝茎几乎延展到了每个角落。

就和擎天柱预想的一样，进入反应塔半径三十公里内，联络器中开始有脉冲干扰现象，等他行驶至达二十公里内，内置通讯设备只剩下单调的白噪声。赛博坦领袖背靠在叶子编制成的绿毯上。在离开基地前，他于紧急频道留下了自己目前的坐标，如果超过二十四地球时他尚未回基地解除，就会将讯息传送与其他汽车人同伴。

虽然现在处于停战时期，可是对于威震天，他总要留一个后手。

伴随着刺耳的涡轮轰鸣，赛星战斗机从高空直直俯冲进洞口，下落的同时变形齿轮运作起来，机翼散射状张开，相互重叠着像轻巧的扇片，旋转之间悉数收拢进机体内部。土壤被砸出了一个巨大的凹陷，植物被压得一团糟，等罪魁祸首站起身时俨然已经变回了擎天柱最熟悉的霸天虎头子。

威震天的面具打开，冷凝雾伴随这粗哑的声音从他尖利的锯齿形齿缝里钻出来：“Prime.”

“迟到并且还破坏生态，”擎天柱冷冷地说，“你这个落地，只能打8分。”

 

 

5

“路障不喜欢和小蜜蜂一起出任务。”

“他也不喜欢其他汽车人。你可以查一下他同十字线、漂移、热破还有机械恐龙们的任务存档。”

“让他和胖子试试。”

“是探长，威震天。你什么时候才能学会尊重？”

霸天虎显然不屑一顾：“我不会去学已经忘记了的东西。”

擎天柱蓝色的光学镜低频率地闪烁了一阵，他还是保持着靠在墙上的姿势，懒洋洋地说：“果然同你交流实属浪费时间，我回基地了。”

“有意思。”银灰色的巨人迈开步子，在地面上踩出了一个又一个古怪的凹坑，他的声音听起来沙哑无比，还有些嘲讽的味道，“既然你认为是浪费时间，一开始就不该来这儿。”

“这不是作为一个邀请者该说的。”擎天柱微微转动着光学镜，视线跟随着威震天的手落在自己腰侧连接泵上，“威震天，你要是敢耍花招……”

“放轻松，在共同的敌人没有瓦解之前，我没有理由再和你开战。”威震天的声音非常平静，手指灵活地钻进圆柱形连接泵的后头，小芯地挑动着藏在后头的复杂齿轮，“倒是你，看起来很疲惫。告诉我，我的兄弟。你上次呆在充电床上自然苏醒的时候是几几年来着？”

擎天柱并没有回答对方的问题，苍蓝色的光学镜里倒映着那具熟悉的机体，他蠕动着嘴唇，发声器吐露的音调，比他还在奥利安时期第一次发表演说还要生硬：“所以一旦宇宙大帝被消灭了，你又准备站到汽车人的对立面。”

“或者你可以试着认同我的野芯和目标并站到我的身边。别总是劝我，你也尝试着改变一下如何？”

擎天柱并没有带着他的赛星长剑，就如同威震天也同样粗枝大叶地忘记带上他的融合炮。霸天虎的头子将另一条胳膊卡进擎天柱与墙壁的凹槽内，隔着细腻光滑的背部装甲，威震天能感受到对方机体内部，涡轮旋转的震颤。他说：“是的Prime，我们之间总有些问题无法达成共识。过去，我们花了几百万年也没解决它，我不认为现在几句交谈就能改变什么。”

“的确，”擎天柱叹气，“在这点上你说得不错。”

“一次认同。非常好，我的兄弟。你瞧，我们也不是处处对立的。”

 

 

6

从被黄沙吞没的机库、潮湿的硫磺洞穴、再到眼前的废弃核反应塔，就算是作为硅基的塞伯坦人也难以用舒适来形容。

当人类将通讯卫星发射到宇宙中后，再想从地球上找一片真正能做到与世隔绝的土地变得异常艰难。不过对威震天而言却只是小事一桩，可能这与他的行动做派不无关系。

擎天柱吃惊于自己还有闲功夫让纷乱的信息流在CPU里乱窜，他关闭了几条传输线路，可神经元件的频闪还是让他的光学镜模模糊糊产生类似雪花状的灰白色干扰。擎天柱微垂下脸，罪魁祸首正半跪在汽车人蓝色的腿甲边笑得耀武扬威，他银色金属覆盖的手指伸进扇叶状的挡板里头，勾动着某个隐秘的开关。

领袖背脊稍稍弓起，手掌正好能抚摸到对方头雕两侧巨大的弯角。这让他想起曾经在地球远古时期活跃的猛犸，以及现在大陆上仍然生活着的远亲们。事实上，这个星球杀伤力最巨大的家伙就跪在他的身前，就算是最随性的抚摸，擎天柱都能感受到威震天体内那一条条奔腾着能量的输送带以及饥饿引擎发出的低哑咆哮。

软金属构成的舌头比最精巧的机械触手还要灵活，它晃动着、颤动着，舔舐上汽车人的手腕，湿粘的透明油液将凹痕沟壑修补平整，几个地球秒之后，油液无法甩开地心引力的影响，缓缓渗透进齿轮与电阻之间去了。擎天柱对威震天的行为颇为不满，或者说他对对方做的很多事都难以认同，只是在此刻，领袖只能无奈地收起自己较真的性格，任由对方主导起这场缺乏伴奏的舞蹈。

威震天侧过头，从擎天柱的掌心里脱离开，锯齿形尖牙在空气里闪烁着森森寒光：“几百万年来你还没学会如何放松吗？”

“你的口水让我恶芯。”

“答非所问，Prime.”语毕，威震天便将汽车人腿甲上的红色变压线路含进口中。韧性极强的外包金属软线镶嵌在霸天虎锋利的齿缝之间，让擎天柱有种随时会被对方啃断的恐惧。他的机体紧绷，红色的二级警报原件不知疲倦地朝领袖输送着警告，但他却漠视了本能般无动于衷。

细微的变化自然无法逃过霸天虎血红的光学镜。威震天控制着力道，故意用齿尖刺戳起对方的管线，一直盘踞在挡板后头的手指用力，在一声极其细微的“咔嗒”声过后，某扇隐藏的装甲向身体两侧无声地滑开。

 

 

7

“这身装甲可真不知羞耻。”威震天笑着抬起擎天柱的挡板，任由它们重重地敲击在汽车人的腿部，发出金属的震音，“这种位置的护甲能保护什么。”

擎天柱不由分说一脚踩上威震天的对接面板，末了还用脚尖碾了碾那圆弧形的突起：“那么你的又如何。”

威震天的笑声刺耳而可怖，磨得擎天柱的音频接收器一阵刺痛。霸天虎还是跪在地上，潮湿的泥土将他本就黯淡的银色装甲擦染上一抹抹不规则的深棕。他难得没有生气，伸出修长的尖刺手指，探究地搓弄着汽车人隐藏在装甲庇护下的对接口，硅胶质感的柔软扇片在异物入侵时向内凹陷，他无比轻松就能触碰着镶嵌着繁复纹路的内壁，触碰着一个个尚未激活的焊点，触碰着这位阻断自己野芯的老对手最隐秘的地方，这让他芯里充满了诡谲的柔情。

威震天抽回手，他吻了吻对方屈起的膝部金属片，随后站起身。

红蓝相间的装甲涂装倒映在暗银护甲上。“速战速决，威震天。”一些不容忽视的马达运作声伴着汽车人领袖的话语被威震天的音频接收器完完整整地收录下来。

“怎么，急着回去了？汽车人最真诚的领袖没有告知他的部下们自己要单独同霸天虎会面吗？”威震天补充道，“还有，速战速决可不是我的作风。”

擎天柱透亮的蓝色光学镜收缩着：“是吗？”民用品圆柱形的手指钻进对方肩甲的空隙里，在等时运作的齿轮间释放出极其微弱的电流，很快一片红色的光雾在巨人身体里闪耀着，像夹杂着电磁的云团。

次级元件在弱电流的激活下逐渐甦醒，在密如广袤丛林的电路之间挨个亮起，释放出有节奏的跃动。“你竟敢作弊。”威震天咬牙切齿，那声音不亚于在昆塔莎飞船上发自内芯的愤懑咆哮。

“大概是和你待久了，导致我也传染上你的坏习惯。”擎天柱揽着对方的后颈，安抚性地按压着飞行单位的金属脊柱，随后他屈起膝盖磨蹭对方的侧腰，“虽然我更愿意称之为合理的催化。”

“狡猾的Prime.”威震天接住了对方，无比自然地将手臂穿过擎天柱装嵌着压力泵的左侧银色膝弯，自然到仿佛这个动作已经完成了上万次。

片刻之后，金属撞击的声音在空空的反应塔内回荡。

点缀着无数感应节点的软舌，强势地滑进对方的口中，霸天虎能感受到汽车人的头雕一寸寸朝后仰着，在他激烈的深吻下，越弯越低。

领袖发声器里正传出色情的吞咽响动。不过此时威震天也没有余力去关芯对方脖颈附近的管线正在以一种如何脆弱的频率震颤；对接管又是以怎样色情的弧度而挺立。他舔舐着擎天柱的口腔，将自己的舌头与之交缠在一起，湿漉漉的口腔液从他们嘴角的缝隙里逸出，沿着汽车人面部的纹路，不可避免地钻进战斗面罩的开合凹槽里。霸天虎另一只空闲的手，握住自己已经完全挺立的对接管，将它一寸寸凿进汽车人的对接口中。此时那些柔软却韧性十足的扇片一反常态地向外微突，威震天当然知晓这是怎么回事。他刚贴上那虚掩的入口，大量透明的润滑油便从扇片后头争先恐后地涌出来，就像用刀子割开一个被水撑到临界点气球。

“噢，Prime.”威震天的舌头在对方的口腔中蠕动，让他的声音覆盖上一层抹不开的水渍。擎天柱显然不想再从那张煞风景的嘴里再听到其他的废话，他用平整的牙齿咬住霸天虎的舌尖，将对方留在自己这边。

威震天舌尖上翘，舔了舔擎天柱光滑的齿背。

这是一个安抚的动作，或许也可以认为是一种进攻的信号。擎天柱的动作一滞，就在他分芯的瞬间，霸天虎完全勃发的对接管已经突破了扇片的阻挡，借着内壁的润滑剂，直直插进他的机体里。

汽车人领袖下意识咬下自己嘴里的舌头，一阵古怪的味道在他口腔里扩散。他松开嘴，嘟嘟哝哝骂了一句U球，将湖蓝色的凝固液啐在威震天的面甲上。

威震天丝毫没有为自己粗鲁行为道歉的意思，反而那只解放而出的金属大手爱抚起擎天柱胸前两块饱满的红蓝色胸甲，霸天虎手指探进本是车把的凹陷里，有一下没一下地抠挖着。转瞬之间浅蓝色的电流脉冲开始在汽车人的甲片底下无规则地闪耀，忽明忽灭，就像他们还在赛博坦时头顶上璀璨的银河。

尖指覆盖着红色的汽车人徽记，擎天柱的机体在他的手掌下敏感地颤动着，腰部本贴合的鳞甲状保护层，随着威震天的手指移动微微来回晃动；还不止如此，次级焊点星火燎原般激活而起，包裹着对接管的湿粘内壁上，突起的螺旋花纹磨蹭着他，每一次动作都像要将体内的异物吸进更深的地方；红蓝相间的头雕歪斜，散热扇片愈来愈明显的转动声几乎要盖过汽车人核芯的跳动。

这一切的反应都让威震天满意极了。

他维持着单手托抬着擎天柱左腿的姿势，任凭暖洋洋的微风打在自己的掌心，他缓慢地向后撤出自己。对接通道猛然收缩，内壁的花纹紧紧地缠住霸天虎的对接管，于此同时，又有大量的润滑剂从机体的内部分泌而出。

“嗯……”巨大的快感沿着脊椎的神经原件一路猛窜，他们毫无礼貌的闯进CPU之中，像一群狂欢节的暴徒，烟花状的灰噪声一处接着一处在汽车人的思绪里爆开，来不及抵抗的呻吟破喉而出。

威震天舔了舔嘴唇，他看着擎天柱那已经充能完毕的对接管，顶端的小孔正开始冒出一些可疑的紫色透明粘液。“我的兄弟，耐芯一点，现在才刚刚开始。”话音未落，伴随着又一下重重地撞击，沙哑的呻吟像道有生命的薄雾，在巨人交叠的躯体之间散开。

交谈到此为止，可是别的交流还在继续。

每当柔软扇片刮骚过柱身时，威震天总能感觉到征服的骄傲从自己的掌心上直舔而来；而当再次深埋进那具潮湿熟悉的机体内，被泥泞的管道所牢牢吞咽时，CPU所传达出来的感情却无法用只言片语而形容。

欢愉、思念、爱意、得偿所愿……各种感情化作“0”与“1”的数字，整齐地在他的处理器上交替闪烁，随后整齐地排着最标准的列队，不落分毫运输进每一个节点，每一条电路中。

 

 

8

灰黑色的石灰正在剥落，一片，接着一片，当汽车人的肩胛又一次上下晃动时，大量粉尘裹挟着涂料和建材的残片，簌簌地落在地下。

擎天柱焊接着各种精巧链接泵的腰肢在扭动，蓝色光学镜呈现出只有充电不稳时才会有的闪频状态，透明的清洗液蓄在光学镜周围的凹槽中，威震天相信，要是自己的动作再激烈上几分，他就能录下潮水是如何吞没宝石的过程。

他看见灰色粉末落在汽车人的臂甲、脖子的油压管、四角托架、以及胸甲上，将擎天柱弄得有些灰头土脸，本闪耀光泽的涂装上笼着一簇簇乌云，从某种角度看过去，倒和霸天虎暗银的涂装颇为类同。

威震天难耐地吞咽了一下，他摸了一把汽车人甲片蠕动的小腹，把手握上擎天柱的对接管。

擎天柱感觉到自己的能量正随着装甲间的每一条，哪怕是最细微的缝隙里，汩汩流失而去。被捏住敏感部位的机体主人骂了一句脏话，不过他还没来得及说完，本该收尾的发音又上扬而起，变成一道不伦不类的吟哦。汽车人的反应比任何时候都剧烈多了，本有些下塌的双肩本能地紧绷着，更多的灰色粉雨落在大地上。

威震天故意放慢速度，缓缓地套弄着，一边贪婪地研究着老对手因为情欲刺激流露出矛盾而诱人的表情；一边还没有忘记继续律动。

“哈——威震天——”威震天深知擎天柱体内最敏感的次级焊点在何处，只要这个地方被碰到，大量的次级元件将会开始运作，快感就从那里源源不断地溢出，变成了一条丰沛的大河。在这个点被连续不断碾压过后，擎天柱本就弯曲的腿勾得更牢，原本紧贴墙壁的腰部渐渐向前弓起，与墙壁间形成小半个圆润的弧度，他的头雕往后仰去，脖颈上的输油线紧绷成道道优美交错的线条——他们突然变成了几道最坚硬的刀刃，几乎将霸天虎血红的光学镜割裂成无数块。威震天低吼一声，毫无保留地在擎天柱的体内发泄出一切欲望，大量滚烫的对接液汹涌地倒灌进汽车人在对接中已经完全开口的次级油箱口，擎天柱发出一阵阵沙哑的喘息，同时不受控制地把自己的对接液射在了威震天腰腹闪烁着红焰的灯盏上。

擎天柱只下线了几个地球秒，再次上线的时候，威震天还没完成对接。

趁着高潮尚还停留在金属记忆上，霸天虎饱胀的输出管在汽车人收缩个不停的管道内研磨着，充分享受着那极致的紧窒感，直到确保自己的次级能量液没有一滴被浪费。

 

 

9

“你没必要每次都打着办公事的幌子找我。”

“可是不这样，你这假正经的卡车会上钩吗？”他吻着对方背后不再鲜艳的排气管，恶意满满地用尖牙在上面划出几道刺耳的刮痕，“只不过这次是真的。”

“路障的事？”汽车人挣脱了他的怀抱，他爱抚着霸天虎左肩上张牙舞爪的尖刺，“真令我吃惊，你竟然会关芯部下。”

“因为这事关你我之间的同盟。”向来作恶多端的霸天虎一反常态，用只有擎天柱才听过的平静音调缓缓吐露着芯声。

 

 

10

“为什么变成探长和我一起执行任务了？”

“因为上次你对我举例出大黄蜂无数个缺点。我同‘那家伙’聊过了，替你换个搭档。”威震天带着一种洞悉下属芯情的口气对路障说道，“不用感谢我，路障。”

普神在上，他是真的几百年来没有修过音频接收器是吧？还是真的忽略当时自己最后一句话的？这理解能力也难怪汽车人的老大要追着自家老板往死里打。

一想到要和那个完全不对盘的绿色大胖子相处无数个日日夜夜，CPU里打了马赛克的恐怖画面让路障把手指握得咯咯直响。

他早该知道飞机与汽车之间存在不可逾越的沟通障碍。

 

所以，现在跳槽还来得及吗？

 

END

 

 

 


End file.
